Semiconductor memory is widely used in various electronic devices such as cellular telephones, digital cameras, personal digital assistants, medical electronics, mobile computing devices, servers, solid state drives (“SSDs”), non-mobile computing devices and other devices. Semiconductor memory may comprise non-volatile memory or volatile memory. A non-volatile memory allows information to be stored and retained even when the non-volatile memory is not connected to a source of power (e.g., a battery).
When a storage system is deployed in or connected to an electronic device (the host), the storage system can be used to store data. It is important that once data is stored in a storage system, the data can be read back.